


Prompt 27: Stars

by ArticNight



Series: *100 prompts* [27]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/ArticNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always dangerous business seeking out of the compound</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 27: Stars

A light breeze blew causing the green blades of grass to sway. In the darkness of the night stars were shining brightly in the sky. A small group of people made their way through the small valley. The first person to stop and sit down was a young brunette man. He was followed by a young woman with black hair and a blonde man. The next was a young man with black hair. The last person to sit down was a young auburn haired woman.

“Thank you for coming with me.” the first spoke.

“Of course Barry.” the first woman spoke, “We’re friends.”

“Iris is right,” the second woman agreed. It was quiet as the all sat to stare up at the twinkling lights.

“It’s so strange being here with people other than him.” Barry spoke up after the lapse of silence, “But it doesn't feel right to just stop and I don’t think I could have come alone.” Eddie placed a hand on Barry’s shoulder in comfort.

“You know he would tell me stories about the sky.” A smile crossed Barry’s face as he looked at the stars.

“Can you tell us one?” Caitlin asked.

“Do you see the stars?” Barry asked, “They are the spirits of the dead. Millennia ago when humanity was still young the gods were angered by the wars tearing across the lands, the murdering and the killings. The humans had also disrespected the gods. In their anger the gods sent monsters to ravage the earth, to kill everyone. During this chaos there were two people. Two humans that were deeply in love. Instead of aiding the war or trying to save themselves they spent their time saving the children and the elders who were too frail to fend for themselves. They brought them to a safe temple. The world burned around them but there they were safe. The gods saw the goodness in the two but believed it to be superficial. That if one of them were to die the other would not stay true. So one day they let a monster loose that killed the one. The other was heart broken, burying the body under the sacred tree. Even with that death they stayed true. Now not all humans were dead yet. They ransacked the temple, killing everyone. The gods allowed the couple to reunite and promised them a place in paradise. The couple discussed it and decided that they would not take it. They would go to the underearth, allowing the good, if misguided people, to be taken to safety in death. To honor the lovers sacrifice of their immortal soul, each person deemed innocent enough would be turned into stars to remind the humans that there was hope.” Barry sighed. Tears filled his eyes, but none fell.

“I’m sure he’s up there.” Cisco spoke up, earning a small, watery smile from the other.

“Yeah, but I still miss him so much.”

“You’ll see Hartley again.” Iris spoke softly.

“We better get back before they catch us outside the gates.” Eddie reminded. They nodded. Making their way back to the large cement compound they each paused to take one last look at the beautiful green outdoors before entering. Barry stared at the sky, savoring the pure light.

“I’ll see you soon Hartley. Remember, I love you.” he spoke before slipping into the cold artificial lights of the compound.


End file.
